


Role Reversal

by Hermster



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermster/pseuds/Hermster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind closed doors, Ishimaru shows a new side of him Mondo comes to find he likes a lot..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of a drabble written for me by dokuganryuu on tumblr. Go read it!  
> http://dokuganryuu.tumblr.com/post/49413858512/i-wrote-pr0n-oowada-rubbed-the-back-of-his-hands

The feel of the cold sheets under Oowada’s back sent a chill along his spine that caused as all out shiver to course through his limbs. The contrast of the cold against his increasingly warm skin made him initially arch away and surge against his captor, who trailed his fingers down over Oowada’s torso to pause at his hips and push him back down.

“Am I wrong? So you need a reminder of the rules I have set for you?”

Swallowing hard, the gang leader shook his head slowly, relaxing on the bed as seconds ticked by.

“I remember the rules..”

Ishimaru pulled away from the embarrassed boy, only to place his foot on the bed and gesture towards it with a quick, sharp movement of his head. Oowada slowly rolled onto all fours, feeling Ishimaru’s eyes on him as he did so, tracing over the muscles and tendons under his skin, watching them twitch and move and stretch as the taller male positioned himself in front of the leg.

Glancing up at the intense red gaze, Oowada, flushed gently and bowed his head to place his lips on the top of the boot, starting from the bottom and trailing upwards. He let his tongue follow as well, leaving glistening trails of saliva behind as he cleaned the shoe with his tongue, expression twitching into some mix of pain and arousal as he grew impossibly harder between his legs.

When he was finished, Oowada pulled back and looked at his lover with near hopeful eyes. Ishimaru turned his leg this way and that, inspecting his job.

“Remove the laces.”

Oowada let out a heavy breath that sounded like a swear before leaning back in, knees and arms starting to hurt from being stuck in the same position for a while. Furrowing his brow, the gang leader wrapped his tongue around one of the laces and tugged, teeth pulling it through the loop. It took so painstakingly long, making Oowada frustrated and irritated, but unable to say anything. He had to remember the rules.

When he was finished, Ishimaru picked up the shoe laces and ran a finger over them slowly, feeling the damp, cold spit from where Oowada’s mouth had gone. Finding it accepted, he slowly began to remove his boots as well as the top of his uniform in an almost clinical fashion.

“Sit up, Oowada-kun. On your knees. And turn around nice and slow for me.”

There was something incredibly arousing about Ishimaru being so formal, like there was a sort of disconnect. Oowada wasted no time in turning around and pushing himself onto his knees, where the hall monitor took the submissive man’s arms and pulled them behind his back without resistance. He knew better.

Glancing behind himself, Oowada’s eyes lidded as he tried to watch with glazed eyes and flushed face. He knew what was going to happen before he even felt the shoe string wrapping his wrists together, effectively binding them behind his back. He could break them easily, if he wanted, but he loved it was Ishimaru took control like this.

Said boy finished tying the knot of the shoe laces and took a step back to admire his work, only to places his hands on the strong shoulders, giving in to his need to feel the strong muscles there, moving his hands slowly down and over his arms, earning a small sigh from Oowada softly, enjoying even the small touches from his lover. They didn’t last, however, as Ishimaru moved his hands back up and shoved the bound boy onto the bed, face first.

“You have been very good so far.. I think you deserve something for all your hard work.”

Yes, finally. Oowada almost groan in relief, but instead he turned his head made a heady noise, urging the other to keep going. He received a quick smack against his thighs, to which he responded with a soft tense as his ands curled uselessly into fists.

“Do not make me rethink my decision.”

Oowada went limp on the bed, just wanting to feel Ishimaru’s hands on his body, but was instead rewarded with rustling noises from behind him. He didn’t bother looking, focusing on breathing and his increased heart rate. He didn’t have to wait long as strong legs settled between his own.

“You’re so strong in front of our friends. In front of your gang, but you love it when you’re bound and tied and rendered useless behind closed doors, don’t you?”

Oowada shuddered at the words as his hips were pulled up and his legs were spread until almost painful, face burning in embarrassment and arousal. He sucked in a hard breath when two slick fingers were pressed into him somewhat roughly.

“I asked you a question, Oowada-kun, I expect an answer. Remember the rules.”

Sucking in a breath, the gang leader shifted with trouble. His upper body had been pressed into the bed while his hips remained in the air, so he had a little trouble turning his head. When he finally managed it, he ran his tongue over his lips and panted softly.

“Y-Yes..”

“Yes what?”

Oowada swallowed hard.

“Yes.. Kiyotaka-san.”

It was Ishimaru’s turn to shudder and pause. Oowada’s loose tongue wrapped around his name in such a formal manner sent spikes of pleasure from the core of his lower stomach. The hall monitor hooked his finger in a sort of ‘come hither’ gesture that earned a jerk and a cry from Oowada, who tried to find something to grip in his bound hands.

“Keep going.”

Another curl of the digits along with a third finger to join the other two had Oowada speaking in breathless tones, out of his mind with lust.

“I-I.. I love it. I love when you control me, I love when you touch me, I love being used by you!”

Ishimaru pulled his fingers from his lover’s body, face hot from the other’s lust-driven words, before he fumbled with the zipper on his pants, eventually pushing them down. It was such a relief to finally be free of his pants, which his hard on had been straining against since they’d started. Finally stripped, Ishimaru gave his cock a coating of lubricant before he pressed against Oowada from behind, furrowing brow as he pushed inside of him, breathing out sharply as he buries in to the base.

Oowada grunted softly. The initial burning sensation blossomed before dissipating into something much more pleasant and bearable, which was quickly replaced by pleasure when Ishimaru began to rock his hips. He gripped onto Oowada’s hips with one hand while the other slid down to grab at the base of his neck, using he leverage and position to get deeper and set a rough pace that had the gang leader panting and begging already.

The foreplay had them both on edge, the mindless rutting against one another creating friction that had them both ready to cum in a matter of minutes.

Unfortunately, Oowada was pulled from the edge as Ishimaru’s hand reached down and gripped the base of his cock, earning a choke moan and a whimper from the taller man.

“K- Kiyotaka-san! Please..!”

“You’ll be allowed release when I get mine.”

Shaking hard from denial, Oowada had no choice but to lay there and be subjected to the hard thrusts as his sensitive hole was used and abused, mouth hung open as he voiced his pleasure. No matter how embarrassing or lewd he thought the noises were, he gladly voiced them for his lover.

Bowing his head and furrowing his brow, Ishimaru lightly dug his trimmed nails into Oowada’s skin as his movements grew more erratic and uncoordinated. A few more thrusts as he uncurled his fingers from around the hard cock as he released inside of the gang leader, gasping out a noise and trembling hard.

Oowada keened loudly and released in hard spurts, soiling the sheets and breathing heavily, mind blank and fuzzy in a haze from the force of it all.

They stayed like that for a while, just breathing and staying attached to one another before Ishimaru pulled back and undid the show lace from around Oowada’s wrist. Said male carefully rolled onto his side and laid there, tired, and was soon greeted with a warm cloth cleaning him a hand in his hair.

“Are you hurt? Do you require medical attention? Do you need some water?”

The gang leader smiled and gave a small chuckle. Ishimaru was always like this after their.. activities. So caring and concerned and it was just what he needed. Reaching up, Oowada cupped his lover’s cheek and leaned up, giving his lips a small peck.

“M’fine, babe. You worry too much.”

“Well, I never know with you.. I’m always scared I’m going to hurt you one day.”

Oowada watched Ishimaru for a moment before bringing him close and cradling him in his lap, threading their fingers together. They stayed like that for a long time, in silence, placing small kisses on one another’s lips until they grew tired and fell asleep, deciding to deal with the rest of the mess in the morning.


End file.
